


Dangerous Addictions

by Tye_Night2967



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Cheating, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sugar Baby, Voyeurism, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26035516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tye_Night2967/pseuds/Tye_Night2967
Summary: Alexander Romaeve is a well known name in London he's scammed hundreds of rich men out of there money even though he's well known people can't seem to resist his charm, that is exactly what fascinates Tommy the most.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Tommy Shelby/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Dangerous Addictions

I pressed myself close to Samuel, my body tucked tightly under his arm as he laughed at some joke I didn’t understand or wish to understand with one of his other many noble friends. While he chatted I turned my attention to the crowd glancing over all of them as I took a sip of my whiskey. Through the crowd my eyes met a pair of piercing blue ones they made me freeze instantly. They felt like they were piercing my soul as he took a sip of his drink, eyes never leaving mine. I forced my eyes away to look down at the floor only looking up when Samuel spoke up. 

“Darling, are you paying attention?” Samuel asked as he looked down at me, I put on the past seductive smile that I could. 

“I always pay attention,” I teased bringing a hand up to gently turn his face to me rubbing my thumb over his cheek. “You know that.” I whispered gently, pecking his lips before pulling away from him completely. “I’m getting more whiskey.” Without another word I walked away heading over to the bar and ordering a refill, it wasn’t as if there was anything wrong with Samuel he was a nice bloke who payed well to have me on his arm at events like this. However, the man was just another rich nobel who used his money to get anything he wanted in life. I reached into my pockets looking for a cigarette only to come up empty, I cursed under my breath letting out a sigh. 

"Something wrong?" A deep voice spoke up from behind me sending shivers down my spine as I froze up for a second before turning to face that same handsome stranger with the icy blue eyes. I shot him a nervous smile before glancing down at the ground, the man held an aura of dominance and the cold expression demanded respect. 

"Nothing just ran out of cigarettes," I managed to get out as he continued to stare me down, it felt like there was a weight on my chest the longer his gaze was held. A small him was the only response he gave before reaching into his pocket taking out a pack of his own, I watched carefully as he took out one before handing it over. For a moment I hesitated looking between him and the cigarette, but in the end I decided nothing bad could come from it as I put it between my lips. When I reached down to grab a lighter I was stopped as the stranger suddenly stopped me lighting it himself. “Thank you Mr…” I began before realising I had no idea who he was, as soon as I said the words a small smirk appeared on his face. 

“Shelby, Thomas Shelby.” My eyes widened when I realised who I was talking too however I covered it by quickly replacing it with a seductive smirk. Of Course I knew about the infamous Thomas Shelby everyone did nowadays. I took a drag of my cigarette as I thought over a plan. 

“It’s a pleasure Mr Shelby but I don’t think I should be talking to you.” I teased with a smile, while the other just smirked at me leaning forward to whisper into my ear. For a moment my breath caught in my throat, I wanted nothing more than to lean into him. “And why’s that?” 

“Samuel,” I pulled away trying to gain back some kind of control in this situation. “He warned me to stay away from men like you.” Thomas glanced around the room and I knew that he was looking for Samuel, but I didn’t care. 

“I have a feeling you’re not one for taking orders though, am I right Alex?” Thomas took the cigarette from my hand taking a drag of it himself. He seemed completely calm, but I was just confused. How did he know my name? The idea that Thomas Shelby knew who you were could have sent anyone into a blind panic and though it sent a tingle through my body. I just hummed before turning back to my drink, downing it in one. “I’ve heard about you before. Alexander Romaeve, homeless for years till you came to London and realised a pretty face could get you somewhere in life now you hang off any rich man's arm of your choice and in return they give you whatever your heart desires.” The more he went on the wider my smirk got as I realised that he already had me sussed out. “Now tell me how that’s an even trade?” Thomas asked as he took another drag of the cigarette flashing his own smirk.

“Thomas, I'm offended that you don’t think I’m reward enough. Some men pay good money to have me on their arm,” I asked, coming closer and placing a flat hand on his chest while staring up at him through hooded eyes. “I mean you seem very interested in me, maybe you're interested in my services yourself.” 

“Aren’t you here with Samuel? Won't he be annoyed when you abandon him?” I glanced over to the man in question to see him still chatting away with one of his work friends not even noticing that I was gone. “I think he’s a bit occupied but I’m not stupid Mr Shelby you wouldn’t pay for something like this, so what do you really want?” A smirk flashed across Thomas’ face as he looked down at me. 

“Smart man, I have been looking to build a bridge between my family's business and Samuel’s though he decided that we weren’t the clients for him,” Thomas told me, making me glance back over Samuel before turning back. “Some people told me that he had a soft spot for you.” 

“Won’t seeing me with you make that relationship worse,” I smirked when I caught on to what he was getting at. “You don’t want a relationship between your businesses, you want to make a statement.” As I thought over what he was getting too, Thomas hummed knowing that I was already interested in whatever he had to offer before offering an arm out to me which I gladly took. 

“Just like I said smart, your job is to sit and look pretty just do as I say and everything will be okay.” Thomas seemed completely calm as he led me over to a private room in the back, we got a few stares from others around us though I chose to ignore it. The room we entered was designed to be rich and elegant, designed with golds and reds, with two large velvet sofas that sat in the middle with a coffee table in the middle. Thomas carefully led me over to the sofa, sitting down and taking me with him to rest against his side, an arm wrapping around me just like Samuel had done before I rested a hand on his thigh looking over when the door opened revealing a waiter and Samuel following behind him looking annoyed. Though his face dropped when he saw the two of us together. 

“What are you playing at Shelby?” Samuel demanded as he walked over to the two however just a look from the other man had him freezing. “Alex come here.” He demanded reaching out a hand for me to take, but I just sunk deeper into the arm around me while picking at my nails. 

“Have a seat Mr Avaroe I’d like to have a chat,” Thomas reached into his pocket for another cigarette as he spoke, taking two out, instead of handing it to me he reached up placing it between my parted lips and lighting it for me before doing his own. Samuel watched the scene with annoyed eyes, but sat in the seat nonetheless staring daggers at the older man. 

“What do you think you’re doing Shelby and you especially Alexander?” I just chuckled looking between the two, but took Thomas’ advice and stayed quiet anyways ignoring most of the talk between the two in favour of looking around the room admiring the decor. 

“If that’s all Mr Shelby, me and (M/N) will be leaving.” Samuel got up holding out a hand to me while I just stared in confusion before looking up at him. 

“What do you mean Sam?” I asked with a smile while neatly folding my hands in my lap. “I’m quite comfortable here.” The older man looked more and more annoyed by the minute. “This isn’t funny (M/N) we need to leave.” 

“Now now let’s listen to the young man,” Thomas scolded him, shooting him a smirk as he stroked circles into my thigh pulling me so close I may as well have been on his lap, quite enjoying the annoyed look he got in return. “If he wants to stay that's up to him, maybe he enjoys the company of my people more than you think.” I took it as my own opportunity to tilt my head and gently pepper kisses up and down his jaw. I knew that eyes were still on us but I didn’t care even when I allowed myself to be pulled into the older man’s. I looked up at Samuel with a smirk as he stared at us in shock and anger, I had promised him for months that we could sleep together and he would be my “first” but had never gotten around to it. 

“What do you think you're doing Alexander?!” Samuel snapped, I watched with amusement as the vein in his head popped out of his forehead. “You were raised right and now you’re with some criminal like him your parents would be ashamed.”

“What have you been telling him?” Tommy questioned with a raised eyebrow staring at me amused. “The truth.” I told him innocently with a pout, Tommy smirked at me glancing between the two of us. “But then again I’ve always been a lying bastard.” I told him with a smirk as I allowed myself to be yanked down into a rough kiss, I didn’t let it go too far but when I looked up Samuel was gone. Thomas gently pushed me to sit next to him before getting up and offering his arm out to me, I took it with a questioning look. 

“We’re heading back to my house,” Tommy told me simply as he made his way out the door with me firmly at his side. “Unless you have a problem with that.” I glanced around the club looking at the jealous women that looked on at us, I pressed further into him smirking. 

“Not at all Mr Shelby.”


End file.
